


Movie Night

by TimeKnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, My First Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKnight/pseuds/TimeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave invites Karkat over to "hang out" and "watch" a movie. At first it goes well... Too well. Karkat gets absorbed into the movie, ignoring Dave and shrugging off his advances. Then, after finally gaining the troll's attention, Dave's plan really goes down the drain as Bro comes home and sits himself right between the two. It doesn't take long for things to get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this took way too long for me to finish writing, as it was requested quite some time ago. But I finally finished it!
> 
> My first smut fic and I finally finished it!

Movie nights were something that had been going on for quite some time between Dave and Karkat even before they began dating. Once a week, the two would get together at one of their homes, settle down, pop some popcorn, and watch a few movies just for the hell of it. It was a time for the two to hang out alone, rather than with other friends bothering them and wanting to do something other than what they were really interested in doing.

It was a year before, when they started dating, that cuddles began to get involved and made the whole experience just that much better. The Strider constantly looked forward to the invitations that he would get once a week, for it threw him out of his normal daily routine that he had gotten accustomed to ever since graduating high school; waking up, getting breakfast, going to work, coming home to a strife, talking to Karkat on Skype (the highlight of his entire day), and going to bed. So of course he waited for the weekly invite. He would even call off of work if he was scheduled to come in those days!

Yet, there was one day where the invitation was provided by Dave rather than by the troll he fell in love with so long ago. The movie of choice was a horror movie; chosen by the hope that it would be interrupted multiple times by sloppy makeouts due to Karkat being scared by it. He had no doubt that his boyfriend would get at least a little scared and clingy. He’d be so cute when the intense scenes of waiting for something to happen made an appearance on screen.

Or, rather, that’s what he thought hours ago before Karkat came over and he popped the movie in. As soon as it started, the shorty wasn’t even the least bit scared by it! Sure, it really wasn’t a problem that he didn’t get scared by it, but he quickly came to learn to not attempt sloppy makeouts when his boyfriend was really, really into a movie. Multiple times, he was hit lightly in the face or shoved off when he attempted to gain the other’s attention. Tactics that failed included: kissing his cheek, the old arm wrapping around the shoulders, leaning, nuzzling, and even soft whining with puppy dog eyes. None of it worked! Normally those were golden and would get him macking on the troll in no time!   
Therefore, the poor albino boy was left cuddling with nothing but a couch pillow and a bowl of popcorn in his lap, which he managed to eat all by himself… Even with it doubled. It almost came to the point where he would have begun to annoy the other by crunching his popcorn much too loudly, but he did not want to end this night with a black eye and shattered shades.

Once the movie was over, he was met with a pair of red irises looking straight at him while the credits rolled.

“The fuck are you pouting about, Strider? It was a good movie!” Karkat wasn’t as dumb as a box of rocks, so a simple look told him, “Look, just because you didn’t get to kiss me doesn’t mean you can sit there like a goddamn grub, munching on the popped corn smothered with butter!” A sigh, then a shake of the head, “You’re so aggravating sometimes… Come here.”

Yes. It was happening. They were making it happen. Dave promptly put down the bowl of popcorn and leaned in slowly with Karkat and he even took off his shades for the moment. So close their lips were to meeting, so close to what the human had wanted the entire time that the movie rolled on the TV…

“I’m home, Lil’ Man!”

Fuck. The couple promptly pulled back and looked at the intruder, two pairs of red eyes glaring fiercely at the person who had ruined the moment. Bro had come home early, and he did nothing but grow the smug smirk that had made itself known on his face. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? You should know to never get your mack on when I’m coming home, Dave. It’s rude.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to be home until la--HEY!”

The two on the couch almost got squished when Bro decided it was a good idea to suddenly jump over the back and plop down between them. Major Cockblock was his name; ruining good make out time was his game. A simultaneous groan came from the two that had almost had a moment going for them.

“My apartment, my rules. Nobody’s making out with anybody if Bro ain’t getting something, too.”

“… Bro that is the sickest thing you’ve ever said, we are not going to do this! Nope, I’m so out, I’m done with you, I’m going to go live underneath Karkat’s bed for the rest of my life now and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Dave was officially noping as hard as anybody has ever noped in the Strider household. Just as he moved to get up from the couch, his wrist was grabbed by Bro and he was practically forced to straddle his lap. A look of slight desperation flicked over to Karkat for a mere second before his gaze returned to the elder Strider. Just as he opened his mouth to question his brother about what the fuck he thought he was doing, lips were pressed against his in order to keep him silent. 

Normally, he would have pulled back… Had he not glanced over at the other sitting next to them and noticed the rather dark blush on his cheeks. God, he always thought he was adorable with a blush. So, he did as Striders do and chose to engage in the activities his brother enticed him to. Reaching up, he swiftly knocked the hat that adorned Bro’s head and tangled his hands in the messy hair which was normally hidden beneath the cap. Dave could almost hear the protest that Bro would have voiced had his mouth not been busy at the moment. 

The thought train he had boarded promptly derailed once he felt a tongue lick across his lip and a smirk tug at the corner of Bro’s lips. Without hesitation, lips were parted, and a tongue promptly invaded his mouth’s personal space, gaining a soft moan from its endeavors. Only a few moments were shared between the brothers before Dave gently broke it off, his tongue almost lolling out of his mouth.

A glance over at the troll, a smirk on his lips, and a small tug was all it took to get their mouths connected. Dave had finally gotten what he wanted the entire day, albeit with a little bit of work. A pair of hands eagerly tangled into the blond hairs at the top of the human’s neck and tugged lightly, which gained Karkat a nip on the lip. It lasted not even close to long enough in Dave’s mind as the kiss was broken, and he noticed his boyfriend look over at Bro, who most certainly was getting off on this. 

Dave had to sit there and watch the heated kiss shared between Karkat and Bro, a hint of jealousy rising up in his chest. He couldn’t be mad, however. They had started it, so they   
did need to finish it… Plus this was kind of hot in the first place. The display was all teeth, tongue, and lip and it was one of the most arousing sights he had seen besides the troll himself. Perhaps a threesome wouldn’t be as bad as he originally thought it would be. 

Once the kiss was broken between the two, Bro wasted no time in picking up both Dave and Karkat, receiving surprised squeaks and kicks in return.

“Do you wanna take this to the bedroom or not?”

That stopped the struggling almost immediately, both captives sharing glances, asking one another if they were okay with doing this. Two simultaneous nods were given and they found themselves in Bro’s bedroom once they paid enough attention. 

Smuppets. Everywhere. On the floor, on the dresser, atop the TV, on the bed, everywhere. Swords were also mixed in with the bunch, though they weren‘t scattered across the bed much to Dave‘s relief. Jesus Christ, how many swords could one man own?! Then again, this was Bro. And we don’t question why Bro does things.

Dave was once again thankful at the fact that Bro was ‘kind’ enough to sweep all of the smuppets off the bed and onto the floor after practically tossing both him and the troll onto it. At the very least now they wouldn’t be poked in the ass or the face or anything else by random sex toys. Sex toys needed consent, too, and they most certainly wouldn’t be getting that consent from the younger Strider. Like hell he wanted to be prodded with the plush proboscis of a goddamn toy with eyes. All aboard the nope train to Fuckthatville. 

Patience had officially run out in the room as the three of them shed their clothing and tossed the items almost unanimously into a pile somewhere in a corner. Between Karkat’s exotic, alien, grey, hairless body and Bro’s tan, broad-shouldered, leanly muscled body with a hint of chest hair - along with a happy trail nonetheless- Dave suddenly felt rather… Inadequate, for the lack of better phrasing. Sure, he had some lean muscle but it wasn’t anything compared to Bro’s and he wasn’t even tan like him, either. He was a pale kid with, despite his age, almost no hair on his body and he almost hated it at this point. Pale and having little to no hair wasn’t that great of a combination to attract anybody with. Although he did already have a boyfriend by the name of Karkat who, he had to admit, was looking pretty damn fine right at the minute, so he supposed that maybe his body wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen.

After that everything that happened seemed to go by in a blur. A blur filled with the sights of a red tentacle and Dave’s own brother that he most certainly wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. When the somewhat blurred effect on his life wore off, Dave was on his hands and knees with Karkat behind him and Bro kneeling in front of him, hand in his hair. It was obvious that his boyfriend couldn’t really wait any longer as he felt the tip of the candy red bulge prod at him, eliciting a moan from his lips which was quickly muffled when his brother tugged his head down so his mouth covered the head of his cock. Well, that certainly was rather forward but it wasn’t like Dave was complaining in the slightest as he felt Karkat slide inside of him and fill him in ways that he knew a normal human sex organ couldn’t. While his boyfriend rocked his hips and his bulge worked and twisted in just the right ways to cause wanton moans to slip past his throat, Dave set himself to work on Bro’s length, taking in as much as he could to suck him off to the rhythm set in by the troll. A low, throaty groan filled his ears as he hollowed out his cheeks and pressed his tongue against the underside to drag it along the vein he could feel practically throbbing. 

The slow pace they had initially set didn’t last for more than a minute as Karkat quickly sped up and added a bit more force to the thrusts that he gave. Dave knew damn well that, while the thrusts weren’t needed, they certainly gave more friction than the mere rocking would have and it enticed him to push his gag reflex down as much as he could to swallow the entirety of Bros length. It wasn’t surprising in the slightest when he could feel it lightly prodding at the back of his throat. He couldn’t deny that the hair tug and groan he received was a rather lovely thing from the elder Strider, especially when he continued to bob his head and hum softly, twisting his tongue around the shaft and occasionally giving a lick to the tip when he came up.

Sounds of skin hitting skin, groans, and the muffled moans of the younger Strider filled the room, reverberating off the walls and back into their ears, causing them to become even more eager in their actions. It wasn’t too much longer that the movements and noises that passed through the trio’s lips became practically desperate and Dave’s moans grew slightly louder as he felt the sharp nails of Karkat’s digging into his hips most likely hard enough to bruise. 

Dave was the first one to reach his peak and come onto the sheets below him, the lengthy moan he released still muffled by his brother’s girth. Bro was the next one to finally cross the line into euphoria and his load slid easily down the younger’s throat as he swallowed as much as he could, pulling off of it to lick his lips and let out one final moan as he felt himself filled with the overabundance of Karkat’s come. Shivering as the troll pulled out, he could feel the warm, sticky release dripping down his thighs and he panted softly, slumping onto the bed off to the side and just narrowly avoiding the small puddle he made on the sheets. 

Bro couldn’t help but chuckle as he slowly lied back, pulling his younger brother along with him, positioning the younger so his head was leaning on his shoulder with an arm across his chest. Karkat crawled forward and lied down on the other side of Bro, trilling softly in content as his eyes closed.

Yeah, they could most certainly get used to his kind of thing.


End file.
